Amber Eyes
by PaigePussgurka
Summary: What if Bella had never moved to Forks? But she had met a different vampire in Phoenix? OC & Bella along w/ other OCs Rated T for the future chapters
1. Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I really ever, own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it. I only own the OCs involved.

**A/N:** Hope you guys will like it so far. Just decided to include the preface with Chapter 1. :)

* * *

_**Preface**_

I'd never thought about mythical things. I'd never believed in them. But then again it's not like I wish I had never met _her_. My immersion into the world of myths was a joyous one. But only because _she_ immersed me into it. But I had never wished to die. Until now, as a sacrifice to save _her_. I only wanted _her_ to continue existing. With that I swallowed the fears I had of my impending doom. For my best friend. For _her_.

_**Chapter 1 – Eyes (Bella's POV)**_

I was home alone. It was dark and very cold for Scottsdale. Tonight, I had ended up doing odd end chores such as the laundry, cleaning the windows, cleaning the table, folding clothes, and many other "exciting" tasks. The whole time I felt...watched. Like someone was standing right behind me, staring at me. But every time I turned, nobody was there. _'I must be losing my mind.'_ I thought.

While I waited for the laundry to finish and the pizza delivery person to get here, I sat on the porch. I looked out at the barrenness. I was glad I had ended up deciding against going to Forks. But then again being alone with Renee and Phil gone was just...wrong. I whirled around, that feeling of someone watching me was getting stronger.

After many more glances over my shoulder I was elated to escape to the door to let in the pizza guy. I took my time writing the check and taking the pizza. When I couldn't delay any longer, I let him leave and went to eat and fold clothes. I tried to ignore that ever constant feeling of eyes boring into my back. It was summer break, I should just relax.

_The Next Day_

I checked the calendar. Phil and Renee weren't coming home for 2 more months. I sighed and went outside. I got in the silver Volkswagen EOS convertible that Phil had gotten me when he got his first, big pay check after getting signed to that baseball team. I thanked him although I didn't really care. At least nobody laughed at my car any more.

I drove to the Grand Canyon National Park. A few hours drive away from my home. I came here a lot because of forests around. After parking I walked as far away from all the people as I could. I saw a very attractive looking girl, about 17, that stood in the shade of trees. Her dark red hair was layered and fell to a few inches below her shoulders. She was very pale, very beautiful, and looked graceful even when she wasn't moving. My mind immediately jumped to the conclusion that she must be Irish. _'I wonder what color eyes she has...'_ I wondered idly as I stopped about 20 feet from her. She had her back to me. Then suddenly her head turned in a invisible movement. I gasped as I looked at her eyes. I turned and ran.

Her eyes were a terrifying, vibrant shade of an already shocking color.

Crimson.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please?

Review Question/Poll:

Should the girl with the "terrifying eyes" be named Krista or Kimi?


	2. Relax

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight. Do own OCs.

**A/N:** Rawr! Short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something to read while I come up with the next chapter for both this story and my other story (Bittersweet). Hope you like it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Relax (Bella's POV)**

Those red eyes had me running. What was she that caused her to have those eyes? I was slowing down because I'd already fallen multiple times. So I stopped completely and leaned against a large tree. It was completely shadowed here by the trees. It felt good to be out of the blistering Arizona sun.

I closed my eyes, trying to slow my heart rate. Then suddenly there was a hand over my mouth. It was cold and hard. I tried to scream but it was muffled and lost. "Relax." said a voice like bells in my ear, "I won't hurt you. Yet." Their breath was cold as well and it was the most lovely smell. After a few seconds, the hand was gone. I whirled around and there stood the girl with the deadly eyes.

"You were right to be afraid." she said in a soft, beautiful voice. She was even more beautiful than I'd imagined now that I could see all of her. Damn. There went my self esteem. "I wasn't afraid of you. I was only afraid of your eyes." I said in a small, much less attractive voice. She chuckled and it was silvery and equally bell-like compared to her voice. She smiled and the seemingly non-existent (under the trees) sun glinted in an eerie way off her perfect, white teeth. Damn this girl and her hits on my self esteem.

"Well I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Krista. Who are you?" She smiled again. I shivered and in the same small voice said, "I'm Bella Swan." Krista nodded and said, "I can see it in your eyes. Your trying to figure out why my eyes are red. Well that's a funny story actually." She paused and looked at me. Her lips pulled back in a huge grin as she said, in a matter-of-fact, nonchalant tone, "I'm a vampire." Krista shrugged.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground. "Do you seriously just faint?" Krista asked and she laughed. It bounced off the trees in a frightening way. She walked closer to me and stood over my body. Then she knelt down. "Are you afraid now?" she hissed as her teeth hovered just above my neck.

* * *

**Music Influence:** Relax & Smile by Hania on

**A/N:** If you guys have any oppinions on what should happen next, please tell me in your reviews. Or you can PM me about it. Either way. Thanks!


	3. Sweet About Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, only the OCs used.

**A/N:** Here you go guys! 1,740 words! Now you get to learn Krista's story. Also, I hope it's long enough to satisfy you all. :D

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Sweet About Me (Krista's POV)**

I lurched back and laughed. "You really thought I was going to hurt you? Now? Because I won't hurt you. Yet." I said as I smirked. She looked at me, her eyes wide at how nonchalant and joking I was about this. Then my face turned serious. "Really. You should be afraid of me. Nothing is sweet about me. Tell you something that I found though. The world's a better place when it's upside down." With that, I took to the trees, leaving her gaping. I was gone before she could react.

As I jumped, silent and invisible, through the trees I thought. That girl was due for some trouble soon. I would have to keep tabs on her. Here's the thing: I have a special, extra...talent. I can feel presences. Whenever someone is within a 100 foot radius of me, I can sense they're there. The second I notice they're there, I know their name, age, species, exact location, and I know if they will be a threat or cause trouble in the near future. Usually, I would just laugh at humans with an impending doom. But Bella was different. I felt a need to help her. What was I getting myself into?

That night I made sure that Bella was always within my radius except for when I strayed to hunt. But yes. I was stalking her. But only to protect her. Why? I still don't know. When she got home, I sat on her roof and waited. Most vampires would wonder why I had settled myself in one of the sunniest places in the United States. I sticked around any and all forests. They were few and distanced but I still lived there. I had started being like those traditional vampires that only came out at night. Also, I'll occasionally break into an empty house then make it all better before I move to another place. I spent the night contemplating my decisions.

Bella was eating breakfast. So I decided to drop in. I jumped into the backyard and came in through the sliding glass door. "Hey Bella!" I said in a loud voice. She jumped but when she saw it was me, she went back to eating. I sat at the counter in her kitchen. "Tell me something about yourself." Bella said as she continued to eat. "Alright. Is there something you want to know?" I was skeptical now. "Your eyes. They were red and now they're amber. Explain." she said. I took a deep, unneeded breath.

"Most vampires will only drink human blood. That makes their eyes red. I've spent time with red-eyed nomads and covens. But before that I knew of a coven that only drank animal blood. That caused their eyes to be golden. So I experimented in switching off. One human, one animal, one human, one animal, and so on. My eyes met in the middle of the two colors. Amber. My eyes were red yesterday because I jumped out of pattern and took an extra human. That day though, I was about to go hunting for an animal. Then I saw you and got distracted. But after our little meeting, I took an animal so now my eyes are amber again."

Bella nodded. "Aren't you afraid?" I asked. "No." she said. I frowned. "Tell me your story. Like how you became a vampire." she prompted. "Fine." I agreed.

"Well, when I was human I lived in Alaska. But while I lived there, I met a pack of werewolves." I waited to see her reaction. She gaped and stared wide-eyed at me for a moment but then went back to eating. "One of them imprinted on me. Imprinting is sort of like love at first sight only it's stronger. Once a werewolf sees...a certain girl that is his true other half, it's like gravity moves. She's the one keeping him here. Anyway, so the alpha male of the pack imprinted on me. Then one night they suspiciously went off into the woods. I followed them. Then I was attacked by a vampire they had been tracking down. I saw that look of heart break in the alpha wolf's eyes and so I got up, ignoring the burning of vampire venom in my blood, and ran. I ran all the way to Arizona. I had made many stops along the way. Meeting vampires. By the time I hit Arizona, my eyes were amber and it had been a few years since I'd been change. Right now, I'm actually 40. But I still look 17."

She nodded again. "Do you miss the werewolf that imprinted on you?" she asked. My eyes stung with the tears it could no longer produce. "Yeah. I do. A lot." I said.

* * *

**Music Influence:** Sweet About Me by Gabriella Cilmi

**A/N:** Would it be asking to much if I asked you to please review?


	4. I Have A Plan

**Disclaimer: **Still _don't_ own Twilight, still _do_ own the OCs.

**A/N:** Now it's gets crazy. The title of the chapter is like Dr. Martin Luther King's speech "I Have A Dream..." only it's a spin-off of it. I mean no direspect to Dr. King. He was an amazing person and I only did the title spin-off as a joke.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – I Have A Plan... (Bella's POV)**

Time always went by so fast when I was hanging out with Krista. Every question I asked, she gave her best answer although I was always more evasive in _my_ answers to _her_ questions. But she was always patient. Sometimes I would forget she was a vampire. She would tell me stories about vampires she'd met. My favorite ones (that I asked her to retell many times) were about the Denali coven, the Olympic coven, the Olympic werewolves, and the Alaskan werewolves. Krista always gave such vivid descriptions of them that I could picture it all. One name that rang a bell every time she said it was Jacob Black. I tried to remember but nothing was connecting.

Then there was the way she talked about Josh, the werewolf that had imprinted on her. Sometimes she spoke with admiration, other times with anger, but usually with sadness. Krista had convinced herself that if Josh knew what she was now, killing humans and animals, that he would hate her. That it would undo the imprinting. If I ever ended up in Alaska, I would grab the boy by his collar and drag him to Krista. I felt such a close, family-like connection with her that I hated to see her so depressed.

More recently, she'd been constantly following me. One day I asked her why and she said, "Your impending doom is getting closer." I remember gulping. I wondered what was out to get me. I didn't remember ever making someone angry enough to want to kill me. So now today I asked the obvious question. "Krista, are you going to protect me?" I was afraid to hear her answer. "Of course I will. Your like a little sister to me." with that she ruffled my hair. "I'm 16! You're only 1 year older than me!" I argued. "I'm actually 40. Remember?" Krista laughed out loud at my disgruntled expression.

As each day passed, Krista became more and more clingy. Soon she was always at my side, within 3 feet of me. Whether I was showering, getting dressed, or sleeping. She hadn't even gone away to hunt. So her eyes were a flat, intimidating obsidian. And those obsidian orbs were always fixed on me. I offered to go hunting with her multiple and she always refused, saying "I could end up hurting you." So I sighed and went back to whatever I was doing. The way she stared at me was almost...possessive. Like if someone else touched me, she'd bite their hand off. At this point, I doubted I was very far off on that.

"So what exactly does my impending doom involve?" I asked as I ate my morning cereal, nervous that she might not tell me or tell me to just shut up and eat. "A vampire. She'll come because she's heard of me and wants to meet me. The werewolf-loving, amber-eyed, Arizona-living, vampire. I'm a rarity. Anyway, she'll come and she'll see you. She'll see how protective I am of you and she'll treat it like a game. She'll try to kill you just to see my reaction." Krista explained in the dead voice she'd been speaking in the past few weeks. I gulped.

"But I have a plan. When she comes, I'll send you to Alaska." I began to protest but she held up her hand. "Let me finish. I'll send you to Alaska. To the werewolves. You have a pretty good idea of what Josh looks like. He should still be a werewolf. You find him, you tell him a vampire is coming after you, you say they want to kill you. You also explain that they are a nomad so he doesn't go after the Denali Coven. Then you stay with them until I come up to get you. But you will not tell any of them, anything about me." I nodded, she was scaring me right now with how angry she seemed.

Then we began to wait until my impending doom was close enough to send me away. After I while I started to relax. Maybe the vampire had decided against coming. But then one day, a Friday that was especially cold and dark, Krista suddenly picked me up and started running. "Wh-what are you doing!?" I asked, my breathlessness made the anger in my words very unimpressive. "I'm taking you home. Then we're getting in your car and I'm taking you to the airport. The vampire is coming." she said in a perfectly even tone. In seconds we were at my house. She told me to get in the car and then she ran inside the house. I got in the passenger seat as fast as possible, my fingers stumbled over the buckle. Krista was back out in seconds with my suitcase. She threw it in the back seat of the EOS and got in the driver's seat. She quickly put my buckle on then punched it. I watched the speedometer, scared half to death. The needle was past the last numbers.

The way she rushed me to the airport then to my plane was all that had ever frightened me about her. The second we were at the gate to my plane she gave me my suitcase, patted the top of my head, then disappeared she was moving so fast. I was in a daze as I boarded the plane. Everything had gone so wrong in a matter of minutes. I was just relaxing in the sun in Arizona and now I was headed to plead to a werewolf in Alaska. My whole being hoped that Krista's plan would work. If it didn't then…

Bella go bye-bye.

* * *

**A/N:** It's getting dicey isn't it? That last line is my favorite; "Bell go bye-bye." Anyway, if you have any ideas for what the vampire's (the one that's coming after Bella) name should be please tell me. Hope this one was long enough to keep you guys satisfied for a bit. :)


	5. Alaska

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs used.

**A/N:** Sorry about the long abandonment. I just suddenly had inspiration and started writing again. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Alaska (Bella's POV)**

I must have fallen asleep halfway through the flight because next thing I knew, a stewardess was lightly shaking my shoulder. Once I was relatively conscious, I looked out my window.

Snow.

It was everywhere and covered everything. This must be Alaska, "The Final Frontier" as it was called. I gulped. It was _my_ "Final Lifeline".

I ended up in a vintage, vinyl diner just outside of Anchorage and with a view of where the Gompertz Channel meets the Knik Arm. Yeah, find a werewolf in a state that's over 1 billion acres. Sure, I'll just find me a werewolf phone book. Mmmm-hmmm. Yep. Definitely not a well thought out plan. But maybe my recently increasing draw for the supernatural, they would come to me. After that sarcastic thought crossed my mind, speak of the devil and he shall appear. In this case the devil is Carl. One of the werewolves that Krista had spoken of more frequently. He was the "beta" apparently. Second in command. At the moment I was staring out the corners of my eyes. So I turned, as if to check the clock over the door, and looked quickly over the boy. It was Carl all right. Exactly as Krista had described him. Tall and lanky in build, dirty blond hair that looked light brown, pale blue eyes. And the shape of his eyes were not necessarily American looking. They had a hint of Inuit influence. Right on the mark.

Krista had said that any (though commonly male) descendant of an Inuit, no matter how far back in their lineage, had the option to become a werewolf. Some didn't know about it or didn't embrace it, therefore the gene was lost. But those who got close enough to a vampire (such as the Denali Coven) or knew of and/or embraced the gene, activated it. So therefore, I was sure this guy was the Carl that Krista had spoken of.

"Can I...help you with something?" He asked and I realized I'd been staring and now he was at the counter I was sitting at, wiping it down. He chuckled at the way I scrambled for what I should say. "I know this sounds odd, but would your name by chance be Carl?" I stammered. He nodded. "And do you remember anyone named Krista?" I asked. At her name his face froze. "Krista." He exhaled, stunned. "I take that as a yes." I mumbled. Then he was grabbing my shoulders. "You've seen Krista?!" he demanded. I nodded timidly. "And if you know my name and Krista, then you know about what we are." he said, not so much a question as a statement of fact. I nodded again. "I need to tell Josh, and you're coming with me." He said, taking my wrist and running outside. Once I heard him say Josh, I trusted him. I trusted Carl.

Soon we were at a small house. Carl pulled me right inside, closing the door behind us. All around the room were boys and men that were similar to Carl in build. Then I recognized Josh from what Krista had told me. Carl didn't stop though, he pulled me down onto an empty seat of the couch. "She's seen Krista." he said simply. Suddenly who I'd presumed as Josh was kneeling in front of me. His expression was pained as he said, "Please, tell me, where is she?"


	6. Wolves

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs used.

**A/N:** Gah, extremely short chapter. Sorry. But needed to hammer out the few unspoken of details and leave you all on a cliff hanger. Next chapter will hopefully be longer.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Wolves (Bella's POV)**

"I can't tell you." I said, my eyes squeezed shut. I felt a wave of guilt flush over me as I said those 4 measly words. Words that I knew would shatter his hope. "Is she okay?" he pressed. "Can't say." I murmured. He sighed, standing up. "Did she send you here?" his voice was no longer desperate. But it was dead and businesslike. I nodded, not trusting my traitor voice. "Why?" At this question I took a deep breath. "There's a vampire coming after me that wants to kill me. A nomad. And she sent me here to keep me safe, so that she could fight it off while I was tucked between werewolves. Then she told me she'd come when it was safe." I said in a small voice. Josh sighed again, this time longingly. The way Krista missed him had pained me, and the way he missed her pained me as well. If only nature could reverse herself. That way werewolves and vampires wouldn't be enemies. I sighed internally. Deep in thought I was slightly jostled by Josh's voice. "I guess you already know about the lot of us." he stated as I nodded.

With that, he turned to Carl. "Get Sam on the phone. Tell him and his pack to keep their eyes open for the leech." he spat the last word in utter disgust. Carl nodded and dashed to the phone. "Picked up something suspicious on patrol." called a female voice. I hadn't noticed as a girl entered the room, no older than 15. She looked much to similar to the boys around her. A female werewolf no doubt. "Define suspicious, Caroline." Josh answered. The girl, Caroline, must have been Josh's little sister. She had the same raven hair and honey-chocolate eyes. Her nose wrinkled as she spoke. "We have a little visitor from the Denalis."

Just then a knock came on the door. One of the boys in the room opened it and there stood a beautiful woman. She had long, strawberry blond hair and odd golden eyes. For the bone chilling Alaskan weather, she wore only a light jacket and jeans. All the werewolves' noses wrinkled as if smelling something horrible. The woman laughed lightly, the noise was just as beautiful as she was. It reminded me of Krista. "We heard you had a leech problem." she said. I noticed her nose wrinkled at some unknown smell as well only more subtly. As full lips pulled back over her pearl white teeth in a polite smile, they shone in an unnatural (and mildly frightening) way.


	7. Visit

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs used!

**A/N:** Finally I came out with the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Visit (Bella's POV)**

Extreme deja vu. The girl named Caroline had said something about a visitor from the Denalis. Could it be a member of the Denali Vampire Coven? If so, was it Tanya (the leader of the coven as Krista had said)? I had to ask.

"Are you Tanya?" I murmured so low that I could barely hear myself. But all the werewolves heard me and apparently so did the woman. "Yes. I am." she said, smiling that same bloodcurdling smile. "You eat animals instead." I stated. She nodded then turned a glare on Josh and the other wolves. "Have you told this human about the existence of vampires? Because that could get her or us killed." she hissed, and as her lips pulled back now it was to expose her barred teeth. Josh glared back and practically growled, "She's met Krista." Tanya's face went blank with surprise then she shook it off. "Dammit Kristalina." she hissed under her breath then out loud she said, "Well there's a big storm coming so I'll stay nearby in the forest. If you see a vampire, don't pounce at it." With that she disappeared in the way Krista, or Kristalina as Tanya had said, moved when going fast enough.

"Sam says they haven't gotten anything suspicious around Forks, Seattle, or La Push. He said he was going to try to talk with the Olympic bloodsuckers. Specifically with...er...what's his name? Oh yeah, Carlisle." Carl said, turning to Josh who simply nodded. Forks? Charlie! And didn't one of his best friends live in La Push? Billy or Willy or something. And that name. Carlisle. More deja vu.

Dammit! If only I could remember! And if only my feelings weren't an open book with especially large, audacious print. "You look frustrated. Like your trying to remember something." Josh said. I sighed. "It's just that I have this feeling of deja vu..." He looked at me and chuckled, answering, "You've been chased by a sadistic vampire before?" I shook my head. "No. What Carl was saying...about some vampire named Carlisle, Forks, La Push, and the Olympic vampires. It all rings a bell and I just can't put my finger on it." I said then sighed again. "Well feel free to tell one of us if you remember. If you're tired, you can sleep on the couch. There's food in the cupboards and in the fridge. Caroline, Carl, Blake, and I are staying here while everyone else takes the perimeter of Alaska. But we'll be in the backyard in our wolf forms to keep in contact with the rest of the pack. Oh, and one more thing: no matter what, do not open the door for anyone. If it's a wolf, they have a key." Josh then turned and stalked outside with Caroline, Carl, and who I guessed must be Blake on his heels.

I fell back onto the couch, too exhausted to even change clothes. I have a single suitcase with me with the essentials, but it lay untouched at the foot of the couch. Today had been a long day and I really needed to sleep. So I tried to relax and shut my eyes.

Thunder was booming, lightning was cracking, and hail was pelting the roof. I guessed Alaska was too cold for rain to stay in it's liquid form. Then just as exhaustion was about to consume me, there was a tap on the window. Now I know it seems I wouldn't hear it but the couch is pushed right up against a big window so that light tap was just barely louder than the thunder in my ears. My eyes shot open as if they'd been held down by rubber bands and I sat up. I looked out the window on instinct. What I saw there caused me to dash to the door and fling it open. "Krista!" I exclaimed, jumping to her. My arms surrounded her but I hesitated when she stood like stone under my grip. I looked up at her face to see her eyes were flat black. She still hadn't hunted. Realizing the dire mistake I'd made, I jumped back a step and tried to apologize. But suddenly I wasn't where I'd been standing.

Everything happened so quickly, one minute it was just me and Krista. But now 4 horse sized wolves were tensed across from us and I was behind a crouched Krista. Her lips had pulled back, exposing her teeth through which she was hissing. She had me terrified as did the wolves. They were growling ferociously as they too exposed their much larger, dagger sized teeth. After a few seconds of hissing and growling, Krista stopped. Her lips slid back into their normal place yet she gaped ever so slightly. In an instant she was erect again. Krista's lips moved as if she said something but it was much too quiet for my ears. At the spear point of the V formation of werewolves, the large honey-chocolate covered wolf also stood up out of his crouch and ceased his growling. The color of the wolf's fur reminded me of Josh and Caroline's eyes. But the wolf was too large to be Caroline who I could easily pinpoint as flanking the big wolf to his right. She was raven black just the same as her hair. So I knew that this wolf at the head of the formation must be none other than the alpha wolf of the pack.

None other than Josh.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I'm evil with these dang cliffhangers. XD


	8. Painted By Numbers

**Disclaimer:** By now, you guys know what I do and do not own.

**A/N:** Now we switch over to Krista's POV for a little play-by-play. :D

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Painted By Numbers (Krista's POV)**

I had acted on instinct. The smell that sickened most vampires, except for me (of course I'd never been normal), had reached my nose. I'd also felt the presence of werewolves and reacted. My instincts were ruling my mind until I had begun to focus on my presences again. That's when I noticed. It was the Alaskan pack alright. Tough little Caroline, excitable Carl, awkward Blake...and the one I knew best. Joshua Tikaani Ferrel. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

I could tell Bella was smiling behind me. But I was far from smiling. Dammit! This is exactly what I'd been trying to avoid! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt Josh again. I could see it in his face right now, even though he was a wolf. He was doing exactly what I didn't want him to do. He was getting his hopes up. So now I put on a straight face and tried to close off my heart. It yearned to run to Josh or show some emotion, but alas I could not. I might get my hopes up too. "Joshua." I said, my voice monotone. The giant honey-chocolate wolf ran off into the trees then returned a few seconds later as a human with nothing but jeans on. My still heart ached at the sight of him. His messy raven black hair, his eyes that matched his wolf self's fur, and that gargantuan grin that he had always displayed. Or maybe used to display. Caroline had a light smile on her wolfy face while Carl and Blake looked utterly surprised. When I'd been human, Josh always wore this smile. But it seemed that, after my departure, he'd stopped showing it.

Josh came running up to me and his smile faltered as he examined me more closely. His nostrils flared subconsciously and I knew he was catching my scent. To werewolves, the scent of a vampire was so sickly sweet that it burned their noses while in human form. Sometimes it drove them to the point of pain when in their wolf forms. I carefully watched him and his reactions. I watched him as he noticed the purple discoloring beneath my eyes, the flat and hungry (more thirsty) black of my irises, the exact perfection of my every aspect, and the way I subtly sparkled in the light reflected from the snow and hail that continued to fall. Finally, his eyes met mine and he smiled at his full potential again. Maybe the power of imprinting was stronger than I thought.

As I wondered with my eyes downcast, Josh reached out and lightly brushed my dark red side bangs out of my eyes. My black irises jolted up to meet his honey-chocolate ones. Caroline and Bella must have pushed Carl and Blake inside because I now noticed all of their presences were further away. My multi-tasking, crystallized, predator's brain was racing through many thoughts which suddenly all ceased as Josh kissed my forehead. Vampires' brains are that of a predator. We can think of many things at once but we are also very easily distracted. At this slight contact, all my thoughts stopped but then went double time to flounder over the kiss. I looked into his eyes again and he sweetly smiled at me. "You do notice I'm a vampire and you're a werewolf right?" I asked. He chuckled lightly. "It doesn't make any difference to me. You have no idea how much I've missed you." Josh then pulled me into a hug. His skin was as hot as sticking my hand into an open fire would have been when I was human only I didn't feel any pain from the burning yet. I knew my skin must have been like dry ice to him because he had no reaction. Dry ice. It's so cold that you don't find it cold or warm. "I didn't expect imprinting to be this strong." I joked. He smiled then became rigid with tension as he asked, in a restrained voice, "Do where's this notorious vampire trying to kill Bella?"

I sighed, now I had to explain.

* * *

**Musical Influence:** _Painted By Numbers_ by _The Sounds_


	9. All Over You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OCs used.

**A/N: **Finally got this one out. Enjoy! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – All Over You (Josh's POV)**

"I had decided to track her. Keep in mind that I'm not necessarily good at it so I often got lost and followed false trails. Soon I was deep in the process and I'd forgotten to be careful of where I was and who was around me. Then I found myself in Alaska with a dead end. I came to make sure Bella had found her way here but I had been planning to leave right after I confirmed she was safe." As Krista spoke, every set of eyes in the room were focused on either her or Bella. Bella was obviously trying to ignore the attention while Krista simply acted as if she didn't notice. I didn't like the idea of Krista being so close to that lee- … vampire. But then again, she was much more durable than she used to be. So I could afford to expose a bit less of my overprotective nature.

The question on my mind was if Krista still loved me. I knew I loved her. But maybe, now that she was a vampire, that she didn't have any feelings for me any more. And maybe she wasn't rejecting me only because she felt bad for me or she was leaving soon anyway or she was just being nice. Maybe she'd fallen for some bloodsu- … vampire. Every thread of my existence hoped not but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't read minds or anything.

So then I decided I would ask her. I loved her enough that if she didn't want to be with me, I could let her go. I could let her go and never let her see how badly it hurt me. As I thought, my eyes strayed to Krista's face. I didn't know if she _could_ love a werewolf, nonetheless me. I finally found my voice, "Krista, can I talk to you outside?" It was still hailing like hell but I didn't mind and neither would a vampire. Her black eyes shifted to look at me. She didn't answer, she only stood up and walked out to the front porch. I followed after her.

"Look Josh, I -" she began as I walked outside. I interrupted saying, "Let me say something. You know that I love you more than anything and I always will. But if you don't feel the same way any more then,  
I had to pause to steady myself, "Then I won't stand in your way if you want to leave." She looked me in the eyes, her gaze penetrating. "What do you mean 'if I don't feel the same way'? Ever since I left I've been sick with missing you. You can ask Bella. Every time I told her anything that had to do with you I could barely speak. I left because I thought you wouldn't want me if I was a vampire. That I would disgust you. Or that maybe I would break your heart. I didn't want that so I left. But you have no idea how sick I've been. Plagued." Then her voice broke and she looked as if she would be crying if that was possible for a vampire. "I love you Josh. I always have, always will, and still do." she said before she broke down again. Instinctively wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me. "It's okay Krista, honey. It'll be fine." I said soothingly. She pushed away. "No it won't. I can't stay here. I kill people Josh. I have and I still do. I kill animals too. Innocent animals that have never done anything wrong. I need to leave. I can't stay here and let you hope. Let me hope." she said, loud and shouting at first then she whispered at the end. My face became grave. "Krista, I don't care. Sure I wish you only ate animals but I still don't care. I love you more than the anything in previous, current, or future existence." I said, serious. "But you can never have babies or anything else that a human could give you. Anyone but a vampire could give you." she said, her voice trembling. "That doesn't matter to me. You're all I'll ever need. If you want, you could go stay with those Olympic Peninsula vampires. You can visit us and we can visit you. In fact, we could stay with the Olympic werewolves. The ones in La Push." I said. She took a deep breath and nodded. "After we deal with the vampire trying to kill Bella." she said with a smirk. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Musical Influence:** All Over You by The Spill Canvas


	10. Seattle State of Mind

**A/N:** Sorry for the hiatus but here's a quickie chapter to satisfy. :)

* * *

Chapter 10 – Seattle State Of Mind (Krista's POV)

"Only another mile or so." I said to a wondering wolf formed Josh. He nodded. We were sprinting flat out toward Forks, Washington. We ran through the towering, green firs and spruces. Our feet sank slightly into the damp, soggy earth we ran on. Water seemed to fall ever-constantly, whether it was accumulated drops on the trees or tears falling from the dark skies. We ran and ran and ran. Until finally we whirled past a sign that read "Forks Washington".

Then we slowed down slightly, picking our way around streets and houses and people altogether. Josh ran off to speak with Sam, the leader of the Olympic werewolf pack. I went in search of the Olympic vampires. Yet I got side-tracked when I felt a presence that was very similar to Bella's. I wandered closer within the trees. Charlie Swan...in his 40s...human...Got it! It was Bella's father. I checked on him briefly before going to find the vampires again. I came upon a large white house that sat amidst towering, ancient cedar trees. The whole back wall that faced a shimmering, icy river was made of glass. This was it.

I approached the door silently. I raise my hand and knock every so softly. The door slowly opens, as if it is reluctant to let me in. There is someone standing in the doorway. I smile pleasantly, as if I'm just a good friend coming by out of random.

"Why hello Carlisle. Can I speak to Edward?"


End file.
